The invention is in the field of machines for processing recyclable material, and particularly concerns machines that process scrap metal containers such as used cans and shell casings.
Scrap aluminum cans, such as soft drink containers, when collected for processing may contain material such as sand and dirt. If not removed, such material results in an apparent increase in the weight of these cans, thereby making calculation of their value difficult. Further, the material contained in the cans may contaminate machinery and product when the cans are processed for further recycling.
Other metal containers, such as shell casings, in the form of either spent rounds or live rounds, must be processed by being deformed to a point where they cannot be reloaded, in order to permit recycling of the material (chiefly brass) of which they are made.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for an effective, inexpensive way to empty scrap cans of their contents quickly, easily, and to deform shell casings, both with a high rate of throughput (thousands of pounds per hour).